Getting that one last chance
by ReneeAdami
Summary: Sookie and Eric have one more chance to be together. High school sweet hearts. ALL HUMAN ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHARLAINE HARRIS..
1. Chapter 1

High school was the time of your life, you get your first love and heart break. I remember it so well the day I meet him it was in early September. I was fifteen and he was sixteen. The moment i caught his Blue eyes, He stole my heart. I would have done anything to be near him. Just thinking about all we did together, Friday night football games up on the hill behind the field goal with all our friends, Movie dates and walks around the mall. The one thing I never will forget, he always waited for me in the same spot everyday after our last class of the day. He always held my hand or told me he loved me. Eric Northman, Tall, Thin, Blonde shaggy hair, Blue eyes. I always felt like he could have picked anyone, but he choose me. I was 5'3 and 143lb., blonde hair, blue eyes. (see even i didn't get it) We had a few things in common but those few was all we needed. It was easy to talk to each other, he never once pushed for anything. When I need him i could call or walk to his house. He lived only two houses down from Gran. My parents died when I was little, I had one brother, Jason. He left after high school to play football for West Virginia Mountaineers. Gran heard from him every once in awhile.

Eric and me some nights would sneak out to just look out at the stars and we would talk about the future. We got serious seven months into dating. We never planned for it but I got pregnant . Gran was supportive, she never once looked down on me and Eric. She said things always happen for a reason, i never thought to listen to her not until I was 13 weeks when i lost the baby, I couldn't deal with the pain of the loss. I never blamed him but myself. We tried to stay together, but never seemed the same for us. With in a year of being together he ended it. It was the beginning of his Senior year, He told me in a simple phone call he was moving away and we should try and stay in touch. If losing the baby was never the hardest, losing him was. I never heard from Eric after that summer.

I took a year off after high school to help Gran until she passed away from brain cancer. She only suffered a few months after she was diagnosed. I got all her medical bills paid off and funeral bill. She left me the old farm house. I just couldn't keep it to many unhappy memories was in that house. I talked to Jason about the house and we agreed to sell it. The house sold with in a month with the money i had from the house I started looking into college. It was time for me to do for myself, moving away from home was something i always wanted to do. I decided on leaving the small town of Bon-Temps Louisiana to go to the University of Kentucky to learn Educational Psychology. When I picked this college I figured it would be a fresh start. I could take this opportunity to help others. I lived in a one bedroom apartment off campus. I had got a job over the summer as a part-time waitress a high end restaurant. It felt so good to be able to leave on my own.

I was working on a Tuesday night, always the usual business meetings or secret affairs. I worked here long enough to tell who was here for what. On this night I worked the front to escort people to there tables. Two hours into my shift a elderly couple walk in and ask for a table for three. I escort them to a near by booth. The elderly man tells me, his grandson is to meet them, he proceeds to give me his name when I hear the familiar voice that sent chills done my back. I turn and there he is still tall as ever and even more handsome then i remember. He has a suit and tie and a brief case in his hand. I can't help but stare with my mouth wide open.

"Sookie, is that you?" he looks as stun as i am.

"um... Hey,... Eric" i try and collect my thoughts but i get lost in those blue eyes that i could always lose myself in. ( I try to shake myself out of it.) (Really Sookie? can't think straight can you?") "Nice to see you Eric"

" We should catch up sometime" He seemed as if he wanted to say more. His grandfather cleared his throat which snaps me out of a trance.

"Yes, We should" ( catch up? I'm sure I'm dreaming right) I just nodded my head and repeated to myself to breath. ( i think I forgot how to breath)

"Well, Eric who is this young lady?" his grandfather looks back and fourth between me and Eric. When I realize I was being rude. (Gran would be a shamed, she raised me to be polite.)

"I'm sorry. My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse" I put my hand out there to shake his. with a gentle shake back he says. "hello, I'm Stan Northman and this is Isabella my wife" "how long have you know our grandson Eric?" I try to reply and Eric speaks up before i can even get a word out.

"We have known each other since high school grandfather" "When we lived in Louisiana" Eric look at me as if he is worried I would say something wrong. I felt angry so at this point I realize a I have been standing here long enough and should get back to work.

"Eric, it was nice to see you again. I have to get back to work. Mr and Mrs. Northman it was a pleasure to meet you." i nod my head and turn on my heel.

I get back to the front of the restaurant and begin escorting people to there table and every now and then I would catch a glance of him staring at me. He would seem to pick at his food or do that fake laugh i remember so well. It always let me know he was thinking hard on something.

It was near my break when he helped his grandparents with their to go boxes. When his grandmother pushed him toward me giving a wink to me as he started walking to me. I couldn't help but blush. He seemed to notice my blush and turn to look back at his grandmother. She turned her head to hide her smile and laugh. Eric seemed embarrassed by her intentions.

" I really hope to see you again Sookie" " i would like to go out for coffee or something" " you still like coffee? right? I laughed a little remembering he was the reason I got addicted to my caffeine.

" I would like to see you again too" " I really don't know when" " I have finals coming up"

"Well, If I'm wrong coffee use to be your fix for study nights" " why don't you give me a call when you need caffeine" "would you?" he gave his number to me and with a huge smile I gave him mine. His grandmother looked happy as they all walked away. Eric looked over his shoulder with a wink. ( lets just say that wink always made me cave)


	2. Chapter 2

ERIC*  
I was running late to meet my grandparents. I had just finished up all the paper work i needed for their Last Will and Testament. Working through all their finances and all the things they was to leave the grand-kids. As always running late was something I became very good at. Pam busting through the door to my office didn't help either. I loved my sister don't get me wrong. Sometimes holding her in a choke hold didn't seem so bad either. Working with her wasn't easy either. She was my secretary, well she tried to be. Lets just say all she ever did was sit and file her nails and maybe every once in a while answer the phone. mot of the time she was busy try to intimate the new interns.  
"Eric, are you finished?" "You are running late you know?" rolling her eyes at me and pointing to the clock on the wall making sure I knew. " I know this Pamela, If you will excuse me I was heading out" I stand from my desk and push past her. With a grumble she says " bye Eric". I leave the office, grabbing my phone out of my pocket to call my grandmother Izzy to let her know i am on my way and to go ahead and grab a table for her and grandfather.  
" Hello Eric, you seem to run late a lot these days" " I hope you haven't forgotten about us? you know your grandpa won't live forever"she i chuckling under her breath. I hear in the background my grandfather say " well at the rate you keep trying to kill me. I would suppose not" ( you have to understand the humor in their relationship) they never fight they just had this kind of relationship. I always find humor in the way they speak to each other.  
I laugh " i have everything you need in my briefcase" " please go ahead and get a table" " I will be there shortly grandma" she proceeds to tell me about her day and i cut her short with a goodbye.  
I arrive fifteen minutes later to the restaurant. I walk in to find them being seated. my grandfather of course seems to be hitting on the beautiful blonde that has seated them. only then do i recognize the blonde do i speak up and realize it is Sookie Stackhouse. In all my time of moving from Bon-Temps, I never thought I would see her again. I always thought about her and what could have been. I just couldn't believe my eyes seeing her again, right here, right now.  
" Sookie is that you?" She looks as beautiful as ever. I think i even drooled a little when i spoke her name. she seemed to forget how to speak. She always did that when she was nervous. "um... Hey,... Eric" she looked so good, those amazing blue eyes and blush across her face. "Nice to see you Eric" if my memory serves me correct she seemed a little flustered. I wonder what she was thinking about?. All I could think about was her tanned skin and those summer days at the lake. I have to get to know her again!  
" We should catch up sometime" Thinking I should have aid something more to her then just that. I only could think about the day I told her I was moving. I really owed her more than that, I felt like i still do. I come out of my train of thought when my grandfather clears his throat and nods toward Sookie. "Well, Eric who is this young woman?" He keeps looking at us trying to figure out who she is to me.  
As excepted Sookie and her southern hospitality. she begins to apologize and tell my grandfather who she is. He starts telling her who he and my grandmother are. I knew the next question was coming and I really didn't want to get to deep in this conversion, knowing it would end bad. I ignore the look Sookie gives when I interrupt her. I look at her with a pleading look begging her not to say anything. I knew she was mad at me because of the angry glare. She tells me it was nice to see me again. which usual means when she is mad is for me to fuck off. she politely tells my grandparents goodbye. All the while my grandmother gives me a wink and when Sookie walks away she tries to dig deeper for information on her. Grandma Izzy had her ways and I never have been able to keep stuff from her. My night couldn't be more frustrating.  
"Well Eric, she seems so nice." "Why haven't you ever spoke of her before?" she gives me that look that even my grandfather can't deny and they have been married forty years. " She was just a high school sweet heart. Can we let it go now?" I really don't want this to be a conversation over . dinner and we are already discussing their Will's. "okay, lets start with all the basic stuff. The house and cars, etc." As if trying to change the subject would help, She ignores me completely. "Eric, why don't you get her number? See about taking her out to eat or maybe even coffee? We can discuss all that Will stuff at your office." yep, I knew she wouldn't let it go. "She is very pretty, don't you thing Stan? You should give her your number. You have been single to long" He becomes my saving grace and tells her to let it go so he can eat in peace. she swats his arm telling him to hush up. I laugh but am so thankful she dropped the subject and wants to know how Pam is doing and if she is still chasing skirts. I choked on my water when she asked that one. My grandmother was one in a million. We are finishing up with dinner and leaving when she nudged me toward Sookie. " Go on give her your number. This could be your last chance, So don't mess it up." I sigh feeling a little embarrassed and take her words to heart and most the time she is right. I feel a little nervous doing this and hope I am not asking her too much to just at least go for coffee, wonder if she still drinks it when she is stressed. Remembering the first time I got her a coffee, she bounced off the walls the whole night.  
So as my grandmother seems to be getting joy out of this,I walk up to Sookie and ask her out.  
" I really hope to see you again Sookie" " i would like to go out for coffee or something" " you still like coffee? right? she laughs at me or at least I'm hoping it's not me and just my grandmother. Who at the moment is behind me snickering. Sookie says she would like to see me as well, but doesn't know when she can. She tells me she has finals and to me that is the perfect opportunity. She always need a caffeine high when we would study. I tell her when she needs the caffeine to give me a call. I hand her my number, I think back to the first time i gave her my number. She was standing at her locker skimming through her books and what she was wearing made it worse she had on a yellow sun-dress with a white flower pattern on the front. It made her assets look amazing. I stopped and stared at her like i did everyday. I just knew then she was all MINE, Got the courage up and asked her out that day and even traded numbers with her. When I see her now in front of me i just can't help but miss those days. I tell her goodbye as I am walking away I look over my shoulder and without really think I give her the wink, this wink I would give her walking away to class. She always said she would do anything for me with just that wink.


	3. Chapter 3

SOOKIE*

It has been two weeks since I saw Eric. I really didn't have time to think about him. I had classes and study for the finals. Work was even more hectic, I was working a double shift from lunch to dinner. Can you imagine all this and then trying to call a guy and find the time to even have a cup of coffee. It really didn't settle down til finals finished and one Sunday afternoon when I got of work, I went home took a nice long bubble bath and prayed I passed finals. I had just finished towel drying my hair when the door bell rang. I really didn't think to much of it, usually its Amelia my best friend/ neighbor. Still in my towel I walk to the door and pull it open to see Tall, Blonde and handsome staring at me. I think we both had our mouths open. At this point I realize my towel is the only thing i have on, He seems speechless. so I say something first. Still standing in the hall I pull him through the door. "Come on get in here!" at this point I feel like smacking him out of whatever he was thinking about,"Eric, its not like you haven't seen me naked before." So i continue to question him hoping he will snap out of it. Nudging Eric toward the couch " How did you find out where I lived?" he seems to be trying to put his words together. " I will go put on some clothes if that will make you feel better!" before i head to my room to get dressed, remembering not to be rude I ask him if he wants water or something to drink he really looked like he could use it. he simply nods his head yes to the water. i walk off toward the kitchen, I fetch a glass from the top shelf and when i reach up for it, i feel his hands around my waist. Now, at this point I can tell you I never even heard him get up from my couch or even walk into the kitchen. I forgot how sneaky he could be. I screamed, I think my heart even stopped. If it was not bad enough, the towel i was wearing is now on the floor. So her I am with my back turned and my ass is complete bare. He laughs a laugh I never thought I would hear again. I turn around still naked trying to cover my breast only to glare at him. I start smacking him "ERIC!" "You know I hate when you do that." He stops to breath and says "Sookie, you do realize you are naked still and trying to fight me?" He still continues to laugh at me as i recover myself back up with the towel. I rush off to my room to change as quickly as I can. I come out wearing my black on black tank top and boy shorts with no bra, he seems to like this just as much as me naked. I walk to toward him to sit on the other side of the couch. " so, I will ask again how did you find me?" he gives me a small sigh and says "Pam". I look to him confused. " she had seen you the other night, Her and Amelia? i assume that's her name," i just nod my head. " They have been seeing each other off and on for a couple of weeks now." I really must have been to busy to notice Amelia having a fling. ( or whatever her and Pam have going on.)  
"So Pam, told you I lived here and you thought it was a good idea just to stop by?"  
"Well I would say so the way you answered the door i do believe it was." He winks at me with a small smirk.  
"huh" "Eric, you never change" " Couldn't you just wait until I called you?"  
"Hey, I take offense to that. I was really just coming here to talk to you about going on a date with me and besides you never called me. It has been forever since we have seen each other." He gave me a pleading look.  
I started really thinking if this was a good idea. so much has happened between us that I was not so sure this would be a easy fix with just dinner and a movie. i sighed leaning back into the couch " I really dont know, I mean i don't want you to think this can go further then a friendship Eric. "  
" Look Sookie, I know we have had a lot of hurt and I know how you got after." I caught him off that instant he dared to bring the baby up.  
Sitting up straighter now I spoke out with anger. " You don't know anything Eric. As far as hurt? Yes, i was hurt badly by you" I started raising my voice. How dare him even bring this up i was letting the tears fall as the wound reopened. " You never once cared about the baby or me. You always had football scholarships to worry about or your pride Eric. His eyes blackened as I threw out my last words and with a growl he started shouting back at me " I WAS SCARED!" ' WE BOTH WERE TO YOUNG" I began to sob harder as he contuined to yell. "AFTER IT HAPPENED YOU NEVER LET ME TRY AND HELP YOU!"  
How did we get to this point? Was we just not a few minutes ago having light conversation. I put my knees to my chest and barred my face as I cried. This feeling was to much I had to get away, there was just to much pain and anger and resentment and the what if's. My head was spinning. I need air. I get up from the couch and stormed off with the tears still flowing freely. I begin putting on my clothes when Eric walked in. "Sookie, what are you doing?" I looked to hi sitting in my closet floor looking for my shoes "I'm leaving, I need some air to clear my head." I look back toward my closet and started throwing things from my closet to find my shoes. " SOOKIE, STOP" he bends down to his knees and grabs my wrist not enough to hurt but make me look at him. I see nothing in his eyes but love and sorrow. He pulls me to him and with out even thinking I kiss him hard knocking him onto his back. He flips us over and returns the kiss with more heat and passion. We stopped to breath, I don't know what came over me but I wanted him like never before. I whispered to him hoping he wouldn't reject me. "Please Eric make love to me. Please Eric just this last time." He gave me a small smile " do you honestly think this will be the last time I have you?" " I never want to lose you again Sookie" kissing me again he started to sit up to remove his shirt. I sat up to do the same and I take my shirt and bra off in a instant. He stands up to remove his pants and boxers and kneels back down to take off mine. When he gets my pants off he slowly brings his body back down on to mine. With each kiss and touch I feel so complete. I have not felt this good in a long time. I missed him so much and I did not even know it. Now, I'm not for sure how long we ended up being in my closet. I just remember waking up in his arms. All i could think about in this moment was maybe we can work through this.


	4. Chapter 4

ERIC*  
If I am dreaming, please don't wake me. Here i am lying with her in my arms once again. I only came to Sookie's to just ask her to go on date with me . I never thought it would get this far. What was I thinking? From the minute I saw her in that towel, I lost all train of thought. I would have crawled on my knees to have her like I did last night. That was not my intention last night, i just needed to talk and get her to go out with me just for coffee like i had asked her before. I hope this doesn't complicate things. I hope we got through to each other enough last night that we can work all this out. Laying here with her is more than I could have asked for. The smell of her hair the warmth of her body next to mine. I have missed this, I have missed her. I just never could get over Sookie, I had dated many after her. But, no one could compare to my Sookie. When I look back, all I could see was Sookie. When I found out she was pregnant i was scared, From what Sookie knew I was just worried about getting out of that small town for a scholarship. I really was trying for us, I really didn't think we could take care of a baby and her still be in high school by the time the baby came. I keep her at arms length, I did that so I could focus on getting us out of there. I put more time into football practice and my studies. I had to get everything set finacial too, I started looking for a job even. What I didn't realize is it was hurting Sookie, She would put on a small smile when I would see her. She never once let on that she was upset. After the miscarriage, I had a hard time looking in the mirror. It was if my whole world stopped. I had keep Sookie at a distance and that distance deepened when we lost the baby. I wanted to help her trough it all, she never said anything to me about it. I tried to get her to talk to me about it. She just would get angry with me. I felt like she was blaming me. I knew deep down she just couldn't take it anymore. We tried to stay together and work through it. By a year of being together it just didn't feel the same anymore. I could see she was still hurting. I thought maybe if I let her go she will be able to move on. I thought it was best to just tell her by phone I was moving away and tell her we should just be friends. I couldn't look her in the face to tell her this. But, i knew even the idea of us being friends was impossible. I never thought I would see her again let alone be here now holding her again in my arms. What makes now different? What is it that has us jumping back into this so easily? Can these wounds heal between us? I just know that here and now this is what I want. I want her back and I will do what it takes. I am completely lost in my thoughts until I feel Sookie waking up. I look down to see her chin resting on my chest and a smile across her face. She was always beautiful in the mornings. " you know i always loved looking at you in the morning!" i laugh as she swats at my chest " Shut up, your just saying that!" " No Sookie, I mean it. you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even in the morning." I give her the wink and smirk that she loves. I lean to kiss her forehead "Sookie, we should talk about last night." she sighs and starts to get up from the floor and I do the same. We start picking up our clothes and putting them on. She sits on her bed and I come and sit beside her and she rests her head on my shoulder and starts to speak as a tear rolls down her cheek. " This is happening to fast again for us. I wanted to try to be friends again. Eric, I am so confused. I want you more than anything. But, I just don't know what to do!"  
"Sookie, I just wanted to take it slow and not rush back into this. I don't regret last night, I want you to know i want to work things out with you." "Just give me one last chance to take you out show you how much i have changed and that we can make it work. I know its going to be hard for you. After the way I treated you." I lean away from her to look her in the eyes. "Eric, If we do this, we have to get to know one another again. So much time has passed and I am not the same as back then. After you left Gran helped me through losing the baby and you leaving. It will take a while before I can trust you with my heart again!  
At this moment I realize why she was is upset about last night. I really shouldn't have stopped her from leaving last night. " Sookie, I just want to work this out. Last night shouldn't have happen but it did. There has to be something still there! Did you feel anything for me last night?" " Feeling you beside me made me feel complete again."  
"Eric, I know what you mean, I felt that too. I just am scared." I understand what she is saying, I know cause I am too.  
I put my hand under her chin and look her in the eyes to try to reassure her that I want all of her. " Listen, I am going to try hard to show you how much I still love you and that you can trust me again." She moves leans in to wrap her arms around me and begins to cry again. All i can do is just let her. "I love you Sookie, I will do whatever it takes to make you mine again!"


End file.
